random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:UltimateMegaGeo/I remember when this wiki was structured.
I know what you're thinking. This is another "this wiki is falling apart blog." It kinda is, it kinda isn't. This blog is just showing how the wiki isn't structured anymore, and shows the main reason this wiki is falling apart. The main problem is the promotions. What Recently Happened Just a reminder of what has happened. A few months back, Kh2 made a blog saying how the wiki is falling apart. No one exactly REALIZED it until then, which did a ton of damage to us. Then millions of blogs suggesting improvements came out. Eventually, CCs thought of something to restore us. What he DIDN'T tell me before I went on a week vacation is that Temporary Admins were going to be made. And for a while, I left, because we couldn't say fawk or dayum, badges were gone, and you couldn't spam. This program turned out to be a real bust, because we just kept saying fawk and dayum, and spamming. MP and TS were temp admins, and have been here for a while. This led to them, and Moch to be promoted to admin. The Problem with The Admins So, out of nowhere, we got 3 more admins. Instead of it being like, you suggest a BG, and the admins agree on it, and there's a new one each week, like it used to be. Now, these admins are randomly putting BGs in, and changing the star for chat mods/admins on chat, to ugly mallets. I'm exteremly sure that no one got to agree on that, so I come on chat this morning with an ugly mallet, and a freakin' ugly Clear Chat button where all the users used to be. The Difference: ''' ''One admin wants to put something in, without the others actually agreeing/KNOWING about it. '' ''It used to be, all/most admins agree on something, and it gets put in.'' They All Deserve to Be Admin, But.. We had enough admins before this all happens.'' '''I don't wanna see "You should see whatever Wiki! They have tons of admins. This isn't other wikis.'' All these users have been here for a while, and defiently deserve to be an admin. The thing is, like I said, we have enough active admins, like 5 or 6. It should have been, once an admin announces he won't be as active, or is leaving the wiki, then the most deserving gets promoted, and it repeats. We just put all these users in because they've been here for a while and wanted to be admin. Overview What I'm trying to say here, is having more admins is causing problems. *BGs are being changed nonstop. We had 4 IN 2 DAYS. *Chat is being messed up, the stars are being replaced with ugly things, and if it was changed, at least make it look GOOD. *Comments are getting deleted because the admins disagrees with the opinon. *There's no good reason why we even need more admins anyway. The other admins didn't do much, either. I'm Not Hating On The Idea, It's not like, I don't want these people to be admins, it's that, these new admins are knocking down this wiki, piece by piece. Hate me for writing this blog, see if I care. This was written for the defension of this wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Admins Category:Really? Category:Important Stuff Category:Serious Works!